


"If it doesn't work out. . . we'll kill him"

by Brunetterebel010



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunetterebel010/pseuds/Brunetterebel010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble/One shot response to a tumblr post prompt. Link to post on my blog: http://meg-thedemon-queenofheaven.tumblr.com/post/89527654508/imagine-sam-giving-you-a-pep-talk-before-a-date</p><p>Just for fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If it doesn't work out. . . we'll kill him"

"Well, I guess that does it for us." Dean said as he slapped the trunk of the impala shut.  
"We can’t thank you enough." Sara said.  
"It’s what we do." Dean shrugged her off, but secretly welcomed a little appreciation. Glancing at his watch, he frowned. "Do you have the time, I think this thing got screwed up when that werewolf tried to take my arm off."  
"Of course." Sara pulled out her phone and squinted against the sun, "it’s 5:57"  
"Shit!" Annie squealed.  
"Excuse me young lady!?"  
"Sorry! I mean crap! Chris is supposed to pick me up at 7:00. I’ll never be ready in time! I don’t want to make us late on our first date! He’ll never want to see me again!"  
Sam laughed from the other side of the Impala. “You just survived a pack of werewolves and you’re worried about one boy?”  
"He’s a really cute boy!" Annie pouted, her cheeks turning red.  
"Well, you better go get ready then." Sara smiled and ran her hand through her daughter’s hair, which was still matted with wolf gore.  
As Annie walked away Dean saw Sara’s face tighten.  
"You worried about this date too?"  
"It’s her first date that isn’t a school dance. I wish her dad was here. You know, put a little fear int he boy."  
The brothers grinned. “We can do fear.” Dean’s assurance was convincing with all of his teeth shining in the light.  
Despite her fear Annie managed to be ready on time and was bouncing nervously on her toes in the family room as she waited for Chris to arrive. Most of her nerves came from the fact that Dean was leaned casually against the porch post with his pistol holstered on his leg.  
She held her breath when she heard tires in the driveway.  
As the young man stepped out of his car Dean pushed himself away from the post. He took a step forward to meet the boy at the edge of the porch.  
"You must be Chris"  
"Ye.. yes sir" The boy stammered glancing up at Dean. The fact that boy was on the ground gave Dean an extra foot over him and Dean was not unintimidating to being with.  
"I’m Dean."  
"It’s uhm, nice to meet you."  
"What are your plans for tonight?"  
"We’re just going to a concert. Our friend is in a band and he’s doing a show so we thought…" Dean lifted a hand to cut off the boy’s nervous rambling.  
"Concert, huh? Will there be drugs at this concert? Or alcohol?"  
"N-no. It’s just on the patio at a restaurant."  
"You are planning to have her home before midnight I hope?"  
"Well, I don’t know, if the" Dean cut him off again.  
"Did that actually sound like a question to you?"  
Chris’s eyes widened in fright and Dean gave a terse not of his head.  
Sam put his hands on Annie’s shoulders.  
"Calm down Annie. You look great. Really great considering you nearly died this morning. He’s gonna love you."  
"Are you sure Sam."  
"Unless he’s an idiot. Yes. So just take a breath, relax, and enjoy yourself. And if he tries anything you’re not comfortable with, or if it doesn’t work out… we’ll kill him."  
Annie froze, eyes wide for a split second before she registered the teasing grin on Sam’s face.   
"As long as we understand each other." Dean said as he opened the front door and gesturedwith his hand for Annie to come outside. Chris’s eyes looked like they might leave his skull when Sam stepped through the door.  
"Y’all have fun, but I hear of any trouble and it’ll be the last anybody hears of you boy." Sam said, with a southern twang.  
Chris escorted Annie to the car and carefully opened the door for her. Glancing behind him every few seconds as if he could feel the Winchester’s eyes drilling holes in the back of his head. He walked around the car as quickly as possible and drove away.  
As the car turned out of the drive Sam and Dean both doubled over with laughter.   
"Sammy, did you see his face?"


End file.
